<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(un)-reachable by XanderPoohsan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855878">(un)-reachable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPoohsan/pseuds/XanderPoohsan'>XanderPoohsan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GMMTV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPoohsan/pseuds/XanderPoohsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prigkhing mana tau kalau mencintai seseorang bisa bahagia sekaligus menyesakkan seperti ini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Prigkhing Sureeyaret Yakaret</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(un)-reachable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seram adalah kata pertama yang terbesit dalam benak Prigkhing ketika ia bertatap mata dengan Ohm Pawat di workshop Blacklist hampir dua tahun lalu. Prigkhing waktu itu menyembunyikan setengah badannya di balik badan Love, yang sebenarnya jauh lebih kecil darinya. Mengintip Ohm dari balik bahu Love, sambil berbisik, “P'Ohm serem.”</p>
<p>Love tertawa pelan sambil mencubit paha Prigkhing. <em>“Serem apanya sih? Liat kelakuannya aja kaya komedian kurang bahan gitu.”</em> Love menarik lengan gadis di belakangnya, menyuruh Prigkhing untuk duduk disampingnya alih-alih bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kamu tu sembunyi di belakang aku percuma. Duduk aja kamu lebih tinggi dari aku.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Aku takut P,”</em> jawab Prigkhing sambil menggembungkan pipinya.</p>
<p>“<em>Apa yang perlu ditakutin?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Ya ini kan pertama aku dapet script agak panjang. Terus langsung harus jadi pacar P'Ohm. Eh, maksudnya meranin jadi pacarnya, kan takut”</em>
</p>
<p>Love menepuk-nepuk paha Prigkhing pelan. Memberikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat. Toh temennya banyak yang bakal bantu dia.</p>
<p>Tubuh Prigkhing menegang ketika P'Dan (director Blacklis) menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Ohm untuk membaca beberapa dialog. P'Ohm lebih seram dari dekat, pikir Prigkhing.</p>
<p>Bukan tanpa sebab kenapa Prigkhing segini takutnya dengan Ohm. Badan Ohm termasuk sangat besar untuk ukuran pemuda berusia 18 tahun. Bandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang juga menjadi cast Blacklist, Ohm jelas jauh lebih kekar. Tampang Ohm yang akan berubah sangat serius ketika membaca naskah juga membuat Prigkhing menciut takut.</p>
<p>Prigkhing takut, jika ia membuat kesalahan dan menyebabkan Ohm kesal. Membayangkannya saja membuat Prigkhing merinding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kata seram yang tadi tertulis di benak Prigkhing tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja ketika Ohm menepuk sekilas bahunya saat Prigkhing salah membaca dialognya sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, Ohm berkata “Gapapa, udah bagus kok tadi. Latihan lagi aja, nanti acting kamu bakalan lebih baik,” dengan senyum paling manis.</p>
<p>
  <strong>P'Ohm nggak serem, dia baik.</strong>
</p>
<p>Entah sejak kapan label seram yang Prigkhing sematkan di sosok Ohm berubah menjadi rasa kagum. Love benar, kelakuan Ohm memang kadang seperti komedian kehabisan ide. Tapi Ohm bisa berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika menyangkut pasal pekerjaan.</p>
<p>Mengesankan melihat perubahan ekspresi Ohm hanya dalam hitungan detik sesaat setelah director berteriak “Action!”. Maka pada bulan berikutnya, Ohm menjadi alasan berkembangnya acting Prigkhing. Gadis ini bekerja keras agar setidaknya dia tidak mengganggu Ohm saat mereka beradu akting.</p>
<p>Rasa kagum Prigkhing berubah menjadi rasa suka. Ia begitu menyukai pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sesi akting mereka berdua adalah sesi yang paling Prigkhing tunggu-tunggu. Ia juga mendapat pujian dari P'Dan, yang mengatakan acting Prigkhing berkembang pesat. P'Dan bilang cara Prigkhing menatap Ohm seperti orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta.</p>
<p>P'Dan tidak salah. <strong>Prigkhing memang jatuh cinta.</strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Prigkhing. Terlebih selepas shooting Blacklist berakhir. Ia tidak bisa melihat P'Ohm kesayangannya dan tugas-tugas sekolah membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.</p>
<p>Prigkhing rindu.</p>
<p>Sayang, rindu yang dirasa gadis 18 tahun ini hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri. Prigkhing hanya bertemu Ohm di beberapa kesempatan tertentu. Seperti saat mereka berpapasan di lobby GMMTV atau tak sengaja bertemu saat menghadiri acara tertenty. Prigkhing ingin bertemu Ohm lebih sering, gadis ini hanya berharap suatu saat ada kesempatan untuknya lebih dekat dengan Ohm.</p>
<p>Maka, Prigkhing tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran series baru dengan dia dan Ohm menjadi pemeran utamanya. Itu berarti Prigkhing akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Ohm kala shooting The Shipper dimulai. Hatinya tak kuasa menahan senang akan kesempatan yang mungkin akan datang.</p>
<p>Pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya menurut Prigkhing, Ohm seperti biasanya, masih mengagumkan. Prigkhing hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda Chittsawangdee itu. Padahal hatinya meneriakkan kalimat cinta untuk pemuda di depannya.</p>
<p>Prigkhing hanya berani berkata ia mencintai Ohm Pawat dengan lantang saat ia berdialog dengan Tuhan. Menyelipkan nama Ohm di sela-sela doanya.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prigkhing mana tau kalau mencintai seseorang bisa bahagia sekaligus menyesakkan seperti ini. Shooting The Shipper sudah setengah jalan, dan selama ini ia jadi lebih dekat dengan Ohm. Namun semakin Prigkhing mengenal Ohm, semakin sulit rasanya untuk menggapai Ohm.</p>
<p>Ohm begitu dekat tapi juga tinggi. Prigkhing bisa melihat jelas Ohm, dan segala kesempatan yang ia miliki agar kasihnya berbalas. Tapi tetap saja, Ohm terlalu tinggi untuk digapai. Atau setidaknya, Prigkhing belum bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Ohm.</p>
<p>Prigkhing merasa kecil, Ohm yang mampu menyelesaikan scene demi scene hanya dengan sekali percobaan. Sedangkan dirinya harus mengulang setidaknya tiga kali sampai director berkata cukup. Mana mungkin dia dapat bersanding dengan orang sehebat Ohm?</p>
<p>Lebih jujurnya, Prigkhing tidak berani berharap. Prigkhing terlalu takut ditipu hatinya sendiri. Terlalu takut rasa cintanya menciptakan ilusi bahwa Ohm juga berdiri di lembar hati yang sama, padahal kenyataannya tidak. Maka Prigkhing lebih memilih membunuh pucuk perasaan itu sebelum menyeruak berbunga.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prigkhing mulai menghidari dari Ohm. Dia tidak akan berusaha membuka percakapan jika tidak mengenai pekerjaan. Prigkhing sebisa mungkin memberi jarak untuk hatinya sendiri. Meminta hatinya untuk berhenti berharap, agar kelak jika Ohm berdiri berdampingan bukan dengannya hatinya tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping.</p>
<p>Yang Prigkhing tidak tahu adalah memberi jarak berarti memberi ruang untuk kita merindu. Prigkhing sekarang merasakannya. Rindu dalam hatinya bergerak makin kencang. Menggebu-gebu sampai membuat hatinya terasa sesak.</p>
<p>Malam ini shooting terakhir The Shipper, Prigkhing duduk di dekat ruang ganti sambil memijit pelan kakinya yang kebas karena seharian berdiri. Mata Prigkhing mengarah pada Ohm, yang kini sedang berdiri bercengkrama dengan First dan Fluke. Ohm terlihat bersinar bahkan ketika ia dikelilingi cahaya lampu-lampu shooting yang membutakan.</p>
<p>Mungkin Prigkhing hanya perlu menikmati rasanya jatuh cinta tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Karena dengan melihat Ohm saja Prigkhing sudah cukup bahagia.</p>
<p>Prigkhing keluar dari ruang ganti untuk kemudian menemukan Ohm berdiri di depannya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya. Yang lebih tua kemudian menggandeng tangan Prigkhing, menariknya ke seberang ruangan.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ayo makan. Dari tadi sore belum makan kan?”</em>
</p>
<p>Prigkhing membulatkan matanya. Ohm itu random banget.</p>
<p><em>“B-boleh. Sama P'First P'Fluke juga?”</em> tanya Prigkhing sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya karena gugup.</p>
<p><em>“Enggak. Kita berdua aja,”</em> jawab Ohm santai.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hah?!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Kemarin mereka pergi berdua nggak ngajak aku. Yaudah sekarang giliran, aku makan berdua aja sama kamu. Lagian berdua lebih enak, ga ada yang ganggu.”</em> Ohm mengusap pelan kepala Prigkhing sambil mengulas senyum. Yang lebih muda hanya tertawa kecil mengiyakan permintaan pemuda di depannya.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mungkin P'Ohm bisa diraih.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>o x y</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>